1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server, and more particularly to a server with a tray and a bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the internet technology, servers are widely used in many organizations. In a server rack, multiple servers are installed in a server case of the server rack. Hard disk drives and other modules of the server are installed on a tray of the server. A bracket is detachably installed in the case via guiding rails. The tray and the bracket are connected through the sliding rails. The sliding rails enable the tray to slide into or slide out of the accommodating space of the bracket. In this way, user can remove the tray from the accommodating space of the bracket so that the servers can be taken out of the case for maintenance and repair of the hard disk drives and other modules.
However, when the hard disk drives and other modules on the tray need to be overhauled, or when the bracket requires maintenance or replacement, a user have to remove the server from the case. To remove the server from the case, the user has to pull the tray out of the accommodating space of the bracket completely. Therefore, the sliding rails connecting the tray and the bracket have to bear the weight of the tray and the modules on the tray. When the total weight of the tray and the modules is too heavy, it may cause the deformation of the sliding rails. In addition, it takes more time to remove the bracket from the case because the server has to be pulled out of the accommodating space of the bracket completely before pulling the bracket out of the case.